princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
Crow Princess
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a child. For the child, the world was filled with wonder. "How? Why? How come?" When one mystery was solved, two new mysteries would arise. When two mysteries were solved, four new mysteries would arise. When four mysteries were solved, countless mysteries appeared. In time, the child came to be consumed by these mysteries. Story Duck is still grieving over how returning the Prince’s heart is causing him pain and Mytho has yet to return to school since the day his Heart Shard was returned. After speaking with her friends, Duck sets out for a bridge where it is said you can sort out your feelings when troubled. There she meets Rue who Duck asks her opinion on Mytho having a heart, Rue replies she loves him however he is before leaving. Meanwhile, Mytho who is still scared is with Fakir whose looking after him in a hidden room. Duck speaks of her troubles on the bridge, removes her pendant and decides to rid of it and turn back into a duck and live out the rest of her life as a duck to avoid causing any more pain to Mytho. In an alternative dimension, Drosselmeyer, the deceased author who is watching the story, becomes frustrated at this. Refusing to let the story end so suddenly, he uses a loophole in time to go to Duck’s world. There, time stops as Drosselmeyer appears before Duck on the bridge and tells her to continue as Princess Tutu and returning the Prince’s heart. However, Duck ignores his words and throws the pendant away, causing her to transform into a duck once more much to a panicked Drosselmeyer who returns to his own dimension. Mytho meanwhile leaves to search for Tutu whilst Duck now in duck form who comes across Edel. When Edel tries to return her pendant and clothes, however, Duck turns away and swims down the river where she comes across Mytho floating to beneath the water of the river. Duck swims after him, wishing to be Princess Tutu once more so she could save him. Edel drops the pendant in the river which Duck finds causing her to be able to transform into Princess Tutu, dancing with the Heart Shard that was in the river, she tells how she didn’t want to cause Mytho pain which causes Mytho to assure her and follow her out of the river. There he asks her to return his heart but before she can, Rue who is watching from within the trees transforms into Princess Kraehe – a crow princess who appears before them with the shard in her own hands now. Kraehe then leaves with the shard and Mytho, Fakir elsewhere finds Mytho unconscious on the floor with a black feather besides him causing Fakir to narrow his eyes upon thinking “so she has arrived…” Trivia *The only time we get a different eyecatch image in season one; Mr. Cat waiting at a café humming. *Right before Duck dives to save Mytho, a raven flies overhead. *Usually, Princess Tutu dances to make her dance partner understand their feelings. This time, she dances to understand her own feelings. *Mytho actually asks for his heart back in actual words. *The first appearance of Princess Kraehe, whose costume is based on Odile from Swan Lake. Music *Saint-Saëns, Camille: Carnival of the Animals *Strauss, Johannes: The Beautiful Blue Danube *Satie, Eric: Gymnopedie No.1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes